Some processors may utilize complex flows based on read-only memory code (also known as “microcode”) to implement an instruction set architecture (ISA). In some implementations, the microcode may be arranged or logically divided into microcode subroutines. However, efficiency of calls to microcode subroutines may be hindered due to the overhead associated with calling or returning from the microcode subroutines.